blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Yami Akuhei
The crude, cruel and exceptionally chaotic General of the NOS and considered to be among the elite of the Sequence Destroyers. Akuhei is one of the many antagonists in Control Sequence and takes his name from the infamous Akuhei Yamaorochi of the Third war of Armagus who was one of the first Sequence Destroyers. He bares a Nex Exitium called Anguis Inférnis: Leviathan which is a sectional blade designed with an undead serpent as the hilt. It can be used as a knife, a chain, and an elongated blade. Akuhei's debut was in the first verse of Control Sequence in episode 5 -- Advent Hatred. He's been a standard antagonist ever since and Nex's arch enemy. Character Info Akuhei's history is one of bloodshed, he's seen and caused many deaths and enjoyed every single one. Overly enthralled with the power to erase life, he claims it to be the only enjoyable part of his role in the government. Challenged often by his fellow Sequence Destroyers for his actions, Akuhei never has seemed to be concerned with it and makes no attempt to hide his nature as a chaotic maverick of sorts that does as he pleases. With that said, he doesn't maintain good relation with any of his colleagues for his sadists nature. Akuhei doesn't speak to anyone unless its on his own terms or for his own reason. He doesn't contain a "good" relation with anyone aside a select few he takes liking to for their personality and motivations. Towards most of the cast not directly allies with him he treats with no respect, and pokes at every opportunity he can find. He's a sadist and psychopath, and doesn't have problems with finding weak points to exploit both physically and mentally to the point he tears people's mind and spirit apart. Base Backstory Akuhei's history is shrouded for most of the series. He's been a member of the SIA ever since the ending of the Third War of Armagus, though how he came to be, who he is is, and what he'd participated in, is all left to speculation. He's always been a member of the NOS alongisde the Marshal of the Military forces, Lukain Necaros and the Lt General Fasado. It isn't entirely understood what the Underworld Serpent had participated in his time there, nor is it entirely known how he ended up with the weapon which was held by Yamorochi. He was given his position by those in absolute power of the NOS (The Unknown Five) and afterwards was put underneath the careful watch of the SIA's leader. Because of his imposing ways, being feared by foes and allies alike, his prowess in combat was rivaled by near no one. He was the one who participated in many of the "purging" of the former remnants of the mercenary forces, and because of his quick ways to end conflict (albeit the most cruel) he was simply handed his high rank. Some point before the current war he worked alongside Serza the two were known as the Gemini Serpents and cooperated in many operations in the SIA. Since Serza's recent departure from the NOS, Akuhei has continued to preform for the SIA but continues to work alongside the Marshal Lukain and Lt General Fasado. As Episode 6 revealed, Akuhei was in the same place as a younger Nex during the operation by both governments to try and catch him after he became in touch with his Azure. Akuhei seemed to have connection to him beforehand and ran into him multiple times in the past, but what he did or what happened in that time currently isn't known. Plot Info Control Sequence Prologue Akuhei is seen with Lukain in the beginning of the story, contemplating on the matters occurring in Kagusutchi. Akuhei later on decides to personally see what the people causing havoc in the city are there for in response to the request, but it also gives him an excuse to make a visit to certain people of interest. His arrival into things only puts others at unease, seeing there isn't really a need for a member of the Sequence Destroyer's to be here, all the same, Akuhei arrives at his own leisure. Control Sequence Verse 1 Akuhei is actually first seen in Episode 2 of Control Sequence as he observes the match between both Reiga and Siegfried as the General of the NOS. However it wasn't until Episode 5 that he was officially revealed. In said episode Akuhei had vanished to Kagusutchi on his own terms and apparently had killed someone or something (referred to as a black humanoid mass) before a transmission with Lukain Necaros. The rest of his division unable to come to the city, Akuhei was now the only one of the Sequence Destroyers here. Akuhei didn't seem to be concerned that powerful forces were out on the field such as the Beast of Sin and the White Demon. He was given orders by Lukain to keep an eye on and oversee the missions of the others while keeping a special close eye on Lt. Colonel Mysteria and finally pass a "proposition" to the Brigadier. Once the transmission ended, Akuhei had obtained a strange elipitical shaped core from the mass and transferred it to an unknown location before realizing Mysteria had sent out a request for a higher ups appearance in the lower levels. On his way to the Lower Levels of Kagusutchi to answer Mysteria's request, he meets another of their members: Kiryos Hikamigawa. He at first doesn't express much interest in speaking to him until he learns that he'd seen and fought Nex. Akuhei shares with him apparent knowledge of Nex's power over the Azure among other things and then learns from Kiryos that Nex was in fact in the area. After giving a mission to Kiryos from the SD Devision's request, he soon stalks off to talk to Mysteria about the situation that'd occurred with him. Akuhei meets with her and learns a civilian had been the reason Azure 0 escaped and he was looking for the girl Myri Kukiyona whom he refers to as the "Divine Vessel'. He then moves attention to the civilian Rau, and Akuhei soon reveals that Rau was hardly a normal citizen instead a part of a near 200 year old group (that included Imyo in its ranks) who'd caused the NOS trouble for quite some time. He apparently had knowledge of a "City" that received data from said group and Akuhei expressed a great desire to know its location, but Rau refused. Akuhei partook in torturing the beastkin until the time Nex arrived. Greeting him with the hostage Rau, he ended the episode on a cliffhanger asking a Nex if he felt like talking, telling him that Rau's life was in his next choice. Akuhei appeared in Episode 6 picking up after 5's cliffhanger. In Advent Hatred, Akuhei expressed his cruelty in more ways than one, having utilized Rau as a hostage then places Nex in a situation where he must choose between his life or return Myri to the NOS, saying he’d even let him walk so long as he complied. Though, Nex knowing his nature knew better than to bite that lure. Akuhei dodges the topic of Nex’s questioning to why he was here, and ends up speaking to him about their last encounter several years ago which this time Nex doesn’t respond. After Akuhei somehow reads straight into him with aplomb and throws Nex off guard in regards to the rebel actually caring about Rau, Nex becomes angered. He attempts to get Rau out of harms way when Akuhei looked to be about to kill him and strikes out toward the snake, but the force applies itself to the knife and drives straight into Rau’s chest. Akuhei proceeds to cause the knife to swarm with seithr and energy to implode within Rau. As he died, Akuhei while laughing at Nex mentions that his action to save Rau resulted in his very death and then makes point to say it wasn’t the first time that “saving” someone failed for him. Infuriated, this swiftly transitions into a fight between the two. Though as Akuhei mentions, its made brutally clear that Nex stood no chance whatsoever against the General without utilizing his powers and harshly mentions to a battered Nex that he had no hopes of defeating the “Heart of the Foe” if he couldn’t even stand to him. Akuhei afterwards is interrupted by Legna who quickly gets Nex and Myri away from the area through teleporting them. Akuhei appears surprised to see an observer that survived the purge from the Genesis Destroyers in the Third War of Armagus, but openly admits it makes things more entertaining. He doesn’t seemed to be bothered with the fact she intervened nor does he even fight her, instead when Legna calls him the “Underworld Serpent”, Akuhei asked her to observe and asks what she sees. Legna mentioned that she could spend eternity trying to unravel everything there was to him but didn’t have the time or patience instead making a statement that he was as dark as one could get. She then retorts that he was unprepared this time, and that he remember his place in the “World”, Akuhei mentions that he was fully aware of it and couldn’t forget. With that she left both Akuhei and Mysteria to their own devices, Akuhei orders the Lt Colonel to continue following Nex while he mentions needing to meet someone. He then begins to walk off, issuing the command to his Exitium to “Erase”. Leviathan responds, and as his weapons erodes the existence of Rau, leaving nothing of him after its done, Akuhei leaves the area. He in Episode 7 encounters the Brigadier of the NOS and we find this was the person he intended to meet. He shows his constant lack of respect to other members, and belittles the Brigadier while passing information to him about his mission and informing him of the situation. He also drops the comment regarding that the Marshal had a proposition for him and mentions that he’d be overseeing his progress while he openly admits he has no faith in him with a sardonic mentioning of “Don’t Screw up”. Akuhei shortly after heads out and makes contact with Lukain checking on the status of the recently attacked areas, with Lukain confirming that “they” were here. Akuhei with a present grin of malice, leaves the area afterward saying things had become that much more interesting and that matters would go through without issue. He appears once more in Episode 9 briefly while doing some business of his own. Having killed a strange mass and removing a strange object, it earns him an attack from an unknown individual. At first Akuhei appeared annoyed but it shifts into a deadly amusement when he hears the attacker had sought to challenge one who held the powers of destruction for their lord and that the things he killed were emissaries to pass the message. Akuhei mentioned that if he continued to mess with Nex who was the NOS’s target alone, he’d leave him “inside out” but the attacker simply mentions that he had no intention of listening to the human government’s desires and leaves after Akuhei chose not to fight him. Akuhei to himself laughs afterward saying that mentioning that he really shouldn’t lie like that, because he himself didn’t care about the government’s desires either. He’s soon joined by a worried Mysteria who joins him after Akuhei mentioned he was planning to visit Reiga. The General has a brief appearance in Episode 10 as he converses with Lukain about quite a few matters, of which interestingly he mentions the core of seithr he’d sent him in Episode 2 and asks if Lukain knew if it was the “real deal” or not, though nothing more is said of it. After Lukain tells him offscreen something regarding Reiga, it transitions into another scene. As he finally encounters Reiga in Episode 11, Akuhei makes a harsh lesson to the young Lieutenant after he steps in to defend Akari when the General questioned why she hadn’t completed her own objective given by Lukain. Reiga making several points clear to the general why the missions couldn’t be completed, but he pushes it off saying he’d give his father a report if his performance didn’t improve. Reiga then makes a rather un-smart move in challenging his words after this, to which Akuhei plays a rare factor of intimidation on him. As he pushes him back to the end of the inn’s outer wall and presses his Exitium to Reiga’s throat, making it very clear his loathing of the man as he mentions that while the others might of found value in Reiga, Akuhei saw him as too much trouble. Only letting him hear the next ere and wicked words that he’d take immense pleasure in killing and “consuming” him the first chance he got. Ending it with "Just so there are no misunderstandings" before he threw him to the ground, Reiga swiftly mentions at his feet that he was hardly a protector, to this Akuhei simply laughs saying it was only in title. He then leaves the group, returning focus to other matters. Directly after in Episode 12 he is very briefly seen, and after recieving confirmation on the Strange Seithr Core being real he mentions "only one other thing needed to happen", and after spotting Siegfried who was in pursuit of Sylar, he mentioned he "had an idea of how to get it to occur". In Episode 13 Akuhei approaches Siegfried and addresses him on why he was in such a rush, leading to the talk of the White Demon and Siegfried's lack of having completed his mission. Siegfried quickly retorting that Sylar had interfered unexpectedly thus it becoming Reiga’s fault for not doing his own mission. When Siegfried asked why he wasn’t informed about the attacks targeting the city, its there you learn that as part of the SIA Akuhei knew the whole of the situation, and information was withheld to keep panic down though in truth the General didn’t seem to care about it as he swiftly shifted subject mentioning that Reiga was handling the attacks in the city. When Siegfried belittles Reiga's efforts, Akuhei took notice to the fact someone had managed to put an edge on the Brigadier, and playing off of it, he taunts the man when Siegfried asked if he could handle the situation instead of Reiga. Akuhei eventually complies in usual crude fashion, rementioning the fact of the offer and that it may get him "Acknowledgement" that he seemed "pathetically starved for". As he wore a grin thinking to himself that Nex would love it when he figured out what the offer was, but for now, with “him going there as well, it may be enough to push things over the edge”. He's seen again at the end where he's watching a fight between Nex and Akari, until his former partner enters the scene ending the episode. In Episode 14 he makes a few appearances, the first is alongside Serza as the two observe Nex's fight with Akari mentioning what would happen and both notice that the "connection" from Type 4 was interrupted by human emotion, quietly Akuhei leaves afterward saying he was on an agenda and would pass on the offer from Serza to kill each other. He’s seen again later on when Miwa and Yumiko are waiting to use the transporter to get to the Ministry. Lukain later arriving while Akuhei waits, and the two discuss matters happening currently, while Akuhei says that the attack hadn’t occurred yet. He’d sent Mysteria back after Nex and flashes another seithr core. Yumiko comes out after being overheard by the two superiors and is immediately questioned on her progress with obtaining the contents from a pod (which Miwa came from) and nervously to Akuhei’s interest Yumiko replied that it was destroyed by Nex. Though Akuhei doesn’t seem to buy it, though Lukain addresses for him to let it go and the two leave. Later on afterwards the two have a discussion surrounding what is to be done, Akuhei mentions that he'd redeployed Mysteria after Nex, and that the Head of Consul of the SIA seemed to be in a bit of a tizzy on recent events. When he asked if he could go intercept Nex himself, Lukain ends up denying that request. Assigning him the task of targeting the one who "watched" over Nex while he put an idea into play. Akuhei then agrees to the plan. Akuhei makes a brief appearance in Episode 16, appearing when Legna is about to aid Nex from the situation the Marshal places him in. Akuhei stops her, and mentions that she isn't allowed to intervene right now, and says the two both know what will happen if Nex is captured by the current system. Though, he acknowledges the fact he can't "end" Legna's "Sequence". When Legna mentions that Akuhei shouldn't exisit in the world, Akuhei retorts that he thinks the world does have need for him, as without purpose he wouldn't be here, and even says life wouldn't be interesting without elements like fear, despair and hatred. He utilizes Nex as an example of what the world truly prefers, though what he meant isn't known. In Episode 17 he makes a few brief appearances as well, Akuhei appears confused by the fact Myri seemed to have foresight to Nex's Sequence which he believed impossible for someone "outside of the system" and not an observer saying that could be an issue to his endeavors. Akuhei isn't again seen until the end of the episode where he spoke with a unknown person supposedly from the SIA, and mentions from a distance to Nex not to disappoint him in the battle to come. Personality Twisted, insane, sadistic, any of these words would describe the "Underworld Serpent" accurately. Known to be a maverick he does as he pleases, pushing his boundaries as far as he possibly can every time. He despises the world around him, and is open to admitting he is no protector like his fellow SD Division members. Akuhei tends to display a mood of disinterest towards many things, including his own position in the government. He shows respect to none really, and messes with everyone's heads including his own allies. However he is willingly working alongside the Marshal for his own reasons. Appearance Akuhei maintains a rather intimidating and even evil appearance having sharp and yet hollow silver eyes and spiked up and back primarily short silver hair. He is fairly tall and maintains a fair complexion being slim but unnaturally strong. For his attire, Akuhei wears a black jacket that splits down at the back beginning bellow his shoulder blades and sports unique wave shaped tears making it look otherworldly. Over the surface of the jacket are serpentine patterns along his shoulders, and on the back of his jacket. On the back are two long and thin tails attached running to his feet. He wears a white vested shirt underneath the shirt and a single serpentine belt around his waist that's black in coloring with a few spots of silver platting as a metal demonic serpents head wraps around the side with its maw open to show fangs. The same platting is buttoned on his sleeves of his coat and on the sides of his black shoes. Akuhei then wears a normal pair of black pants past the belt he wears. Wrapped around his collar and outside of his neck are attachments that curve back and up like fangs or demonic horns, overlaying each other like a set of scales, adding to his malevolent image. This "scaling" is also present on his sides and back of his jacket in a more subtle manor. Because of his look, he is often referred to as a serpent or snake, even his coat's collar frills out like a cobra's hood. Another snake like feature is his forked tongue, and he is often seen with an smile that bodes ill. Navigation Category:Playable Character Category:Antagonist Category:Male Character Category:Non-Human Character Category:S-tier Character Category:Control Sequence Character Category:Artificial Being